verminfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Ceased
Finneous "Doc" Ceased was the leader of the former League of Virulent Vermin. He has appeared in the 18th and 19th Tournaments, each time with a different superweapon (MALICE_SCORPION.EXE in the 18th, God-Emperor Lumpus in the 19th). Tournament Standings 18th Tournament # Lost against Avengwyrm 19th Tournament # Lost against Stupid Frog History Doc Ceased formally debuted on September 16, 2017 alongside Orberlord and Donut Dastardly, recruiting a wave of applicants to form the League of Virulent Vermin's inner circle. From there, he was thought to have been entered in the 18th Tournament but was revealed to be a decoy hosting a spooky surprise (that was never properly unveiled due to its jobbing in a rather unspectacular manner Round 1). Lore Doc Ceased himself is a rather arrogant card-carrying villain with a penchant for the dramatic. He is loyal to his League and considers them his closest friends (but would never admit it). He is racist against skeletons and considers zombies the superior brand of undead. Doc Ceased rose from his grave at an unknown point in the year 2017. Having no recollection of his former life save for a distinct sense that he was once a man of great standing, he proceeded to scrounge a meager means of survival armed only with the ray gun he was buried with and his own unearthed tombstone, which he utilized as makeshift cover as he fended off the other Literally Whos that vied for supremacy among the slums of New Blorf City. During this time, Doc Ceased encountered an unassuming Forelock being threatened by a pair of feral waifus, Popssi the Jester and FILTERED. Seeing the "bauble" as a kindred spirit, he came to its aid by shooting FILTERED dead and sending Popssi fleeing, and after learning of the crystal ball's future sight, saw an opportunity for them to combine their talents and become something much more than mere Literally Whos. Though they had an allegiance of magical potency and unbridled intellect, Doc Ceased reasoned that nobody would flock to their banner without a popular name to draw them in. Scanning the tournament archives, he located an individual who he believed had an adequate ratio of mischief and charisma in his heart, the thief with a heart of gold known as Donut Dastardly. The two located Donut attempting to work legitimately from a bake shop in the city, and he spurned their initial offers to join their ranks. Undeterred, the dastardly duo would manipulate his neighboring households and businesses to exploit their prejudice against thieves and vermin of (grayscale) color to spur a riot that forced him out of business and into their arms. Having secured the proverbial brains, eyes and heart of their inner circle, the trio turned their sights towards expanding it into a well-oiled machine. With a combination of Donut Dastardly's connections and Orberlord's supernatural foresight, they sought out vermin from all corners of the world, recruiting the likes of BLACKED Manta, Eternal Hatefowl, Swordoom, Regium Slammem, Ghostler, the two Dinoswordus.EXEs, and a native Nutfellow. During his final gambit utilizing God-Emperor Lumpus as a superweapon to combat New Blorf City AND the Nutfellow menace, Doc Ceased was slain by the holiday incarnation of Pepost. He was buried by Masterbeast, who had created Doc Ceased in the first place so that Doc Ceased could make lore. Doc Ceased came back out of his grave after a month and immediately plotted to make lore to get revenge on Masterbeast, but was reduced to ashes by the fight between Son-of-Blorf and Wife's Son-of-Blorf. Category:League of Virulent Vermin